The invention relates to an electronically commutated electric motor. The electric motor preferably has a stator and a rotor, which is designed in particular with a permanent magnet. The electronically commutated electric motor has a power output stage preferably connected to the stator, and a processing unit connected to the power output stage. The processing unit is designed to drive the power output stage, in particular in a pulse-width-modulated manner, to generate at least one stator current, in particular by generating at least one or more AC voltages. The output side of the power output stage is preferably connected to the stator. The processing unit can thus drive the power output stage to energize the stator and to generate a rotating magnetic field by means of the stator.